<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam's flesh and Adam's bone by ElementalRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880801">Adam's flesh and Adam's bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven'>ElementalRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Gen, but not three sentences, of sorts, the pevensies are the descendants of Morgan Le Fay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia should always be ruled by humans.</p>
<p>What if the Pevensies weren't entirely human?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam's flesh and Adam's bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts">ViaLethe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt "Narnia, Pevensies, descendants of Morgan Le Fay (credit to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/athoughtfox">athoughtfox</a>)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you are a Daughter of Eve?” Mr. Tumnus suddenly asks Lucy, a strange and hesitant look on his face. He’s been studying her since she entered his house, and in the light of the fire there seems to be something… strange about her. </p>
<p>Lucy frowns: “I told you I don’t know what that means, besides- my mother’s name is Helen.”</p>
<p>Mr. Tumnus smiles slightly: “Ah, that’s not- oh never mind,” he shakes his head, but then Lucy hears him mutter to himself: “I’m sure I was mistaken, the light is playing tricks on my eyes.”</p>
<p>He offers her another piece of toast and she soon forgets about the whole exchange, but Tumnus can’t shake his suspicions that there is something decidedly not human about this Daughter of Eve.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Susan lies awake, to busy worrying (about Edmund and the Witch and what they are supposed to do in this strange country) to fall asleep, when she overhears Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Beaver have a whispered and tense conversation.</p>
<p>“Did you see it? Did you see their eyes?” Mrs. Beaver’s voice is urgent, almost frightened.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mr Beaver says solemnly, “I saw it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think..- What do you think-” She trails off, and there is a tense silence.</p>
<p>Susan tries her best to not make a sound: although she doesn’t understand the conversation, she knows she needs to hear more.</p>
<p>Finally Mrs. Beaver says: “You know the prophecy says we need Adam’s flesh and bone for this to work.”</p>
<p>Mr. Beaver sighs: “I’m sure they are, they definitely look it and they claim they are human.”</p>
<p>There is a pause- then: “So does Jadis.”</p>
<p>There is nothing more after that, no matter how long Susan waits, and it is with a strange feeling of doom that she fitfully falls asleep.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The Narnians are all happy to see them: they cheer and shout as the siblings walk by, and they are led straight to the largest tent in the camp. </p>
<p>But Peter thinks he sees doubt in some of their eyes – and in others: fear.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What was she like? The Witch?” Lucy’s fearful whisper pierces through the silence of their tent, and Peter and Susan suddenly regard their brother intently.</p>
<p>Edmund hesitates. </p>
<p>“Terrifying,” he finally says, “and powerful, more powerful than anything I’ve ever felt before.”</p>
<p>None of them ask him how he felt this. But later, when they meet her themselves, they know exactly what he meant.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Be welcome, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve,” Aslan says, and his warm breath envelops them. They smile and rise. </p>
<p>Around them, the Narnians breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p>
<p>After everything, the Pevensies are crowned to the four thrones of Cair Paravel. </p>
<p>They adapt quickly to Narnia, perhaps too quickly. Untempered by this wild land, their strangeness only increases, and their magic grows. But their rule is Good and Narnia prospers, so any rumors are quickly hushed. </p>
<p>By the time they finally return to England, even shoved back into their old bodies the Four are barely recognizable as human.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>